Marry me?
by the-lovely-bookworm
Summary: Who knew that I would be stuck in an arranged marriage who knew that it would be when I was 16 who knew that I Miley Stuart would fall head over heel's in love with my husband?...Niley
1. Chapter 1

This is legal the Jonas brothers did guess star on Hannah Montana

* * *

MILEY'S POV:

Well I don't know how I got here hell I don't even know where "here" is but you know what they say"

when life give's you lemons make orange juice and sit back while the rest of the world try's to figure out how the hell you did that"

And to think after all this time of fighting with them my parent's were right damn..

And now "here" I am sitting on the side of some highway next to my broken-down piece of shit car in a wedding dress…

* * *

STARRING:

Miley Cyrus as Miley Stuart.

…I have been fighting this stupid arranged marriage since I was twelve freaking years old and they think they can just bring some hot guy in well that's just shit ugh.

Nick Jonas

.."stop raping me with your eye's!"

Joe Jonas

.."you can keep your banana"

Kevin Jonas

.."I'm surrounded by idiots"..

And many more.

This wasn't a good trailer sorry bout that 2 review's before I make it and when you review tell me if you have any ideas on what the name should be please cause I don't lol


	2. Premiere

**I dont not own Miley Cyrus Jonas Brother's Or Hannah Montana this fic is legal beacuse the Jonas brother's guest starred on Hannah Montana as themself's so yeah**

_

* * *

_

_No one's POV:_

_TEN YEAR'S AGO…_

_Do you think she'll hate us? Tish asked her husband Robby Ray _

_No she'll have to understand that were her parent's and this has been set up since before she was born. Robby Ray said as he watched his 6 year old daughter sleeping soundly._

Present time:

"Daddy" Miley shouted.

"what is it darlin?" Robbyy ray asked his daughter.

"do I have to go to this dinner Oliver is having a party tonight and I really wanna go please?" she asked batting her eyelashes.

"now darlin I know you don't want to go but this is important and it involves you" he said pointing the spatula at her.

"but daddy- wait what do you mean it involves me?" she asked curiously.

"you'll find out later baby girl now get to school" .

"okay daddy love you" she said then gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked out of her house.

"not for long" he whisper shaking his head.

* * *

MILEY'S POV:

I walked into school only to be bombarded by my two best friend's in the world.

"Miley did you hear?!" Lilly asked me with wide eye's.

"did I hear what?" I asked.

"Amber and Ashley got into a fight and Ashley dumped pudding all over Amber" she said happily.

"oh my gosh" all three of us started walking to class when I heard a whistle behind me.

"Damn Stuart's got some ass" ugh it was no other than Nick Jonas I turned around to see him smirking at me.

"Oh and what a coincidence your an ass" I said putting on my best fake smile.

"oh so does that me were perfect for each other" he said putting his hand's on my waist.

"ugh you are such a pig" and before I could push him off Oliver shoved him into the wall.

"yeah he is let's go Miles" he said putting his arm around me and we walked away.

"you okay Oliver?" I asked as we walked into the classroom the teacher hadn't come in yet and Oliver look as if he was ready to explode.

"yeah I just really wish I could go back out there a rip his face off for touching you" he said getting redder."but um Oliver your touching me aren't you?" I said trying to lighten the mood.

"oh um sorry" he said looking down while he took his hand off my waist.

"oh it's okay" I said smiling at me I then walked over to my seat as the teacher walked in.

* * *

I'M TO LAZY TO RIGHT THAT SO WELL JUST SKIP TO THAT NIGHT

STILL IN MILEY'S POV:

I got my dress on it was a silk green dress that hugged my body perfectly it was also my favorite I smiled at my appearance.

"Miles come on there almost here" I heard my dad yell.

"Okay Daddy" as I was walking out something caught my eye I turned to see my most prized possession no it wasn't my Gucci bag or my Prada shoes but a picture of me and my momma at the beach I walked over and picked it up.

"I miss you so much" I whispered and quickly wiped the tear that had escaped my eye.

"I miss her too" I heard from behind me I turned to find my dad looking at me with a sad smile.

"why did she have to leave us" I said as he hugged me.

"bud it was her time to go she was sick" I heard the doorbell ring.

"oh that should be them come on fix yourself up and get downstairs okay?" he said looking down at me.

"okay" I wonder who they were.

I came down the stairs to find the last person in the world standing with the same expression on his face but then he quickly changed it to a cocky smirk.

"daddy what is he doing here" I said throwing a glair towards Nick.

"oh bud umm there's something I need to tell you" he said now looking nervous.

"what is it?" I said what could he possibly want with a Jonas?

"um well umm" he stuttered then looked over to a women who I assumed was the pig's mom.

"Robby Ray umm do you think we should go eat now woo am I starving" she said okay this was obviously planned oh crap I tried to think of what I did wrong but I kept coming up blank.

"yes that's perfect..um I mean yeah that sound's fine" he said giving me a fake smile which only confused me more then the pig's family walked into the kitchen followed by my dad.

"yum" I heard someone shout I looked over to see um oh what was his name I think it was Joe? he was a halfway decent guy I mean he wasn't my best friend but he wasn't a perv well not to me anyways .

I had to admit the food looked great spaghetti my favorite with rice my other favorite and for desert we would be having ice cream OKAY what is going on here I don't think I'm the one that's in trouble oh no what did daddy do this time.

"umm dad not to say this isn't delicious but what was it you wanted to tell me before?" I asked not being able to stand the silence any longer every one but me and the pig exchanged a nervous glance he quickly caught on because he asked the same question.

"yeah that's what I would like to know I mean with all do respect I have no Idea why were here and I don't think your lovely daughter does either" the pig said giving the fakest smile I have ever seen which made me roll my eye's woo he defiantly had a career as an actor.

"okay Robby I think it's about time we fessed up" Mrs,Jonas said.

"your right Miley dear Nick we need to tell you something your not going to like" he said looking down at his rice.

"what is it daddy?" okay I was getting concerned.

"well you know how your momma and I had an arranged marriage?" I nodded my dad and mom were both from royalty and they had it set up but it was perfect cause they were in love when they found out they were getting married.

"well Nick's mom and dad were arranged to" I nodded to keep going I didn't really need to know the pig's family history but whatever from the corner of my eye I could see nick was staring at my dad to.

"well I haven't been completely honest about some thing's" he said.

"and that would be?" I asked.

"well Miles you have to know this has been set up since we found out that your momma and Nick's mom were both pregnant" he said in a rush I don't know why but I had this bad feeling in my gut.

daddy could you get to the point please" I was really getting nervous and I had no idea why.

"honey you and nick are to be married and 3 month's" he said looking everywhere but at me.

"WHAT!" the pig said jumping out of his chair and me well I'm pretty sure I checked out the minute dad said marriage.

"son sit down" Mrs. Jonas said.

"NO I WILL NOT SIT DOWN HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" he said now looking at his parent's.

"honey you heard Mr. Stuart this was set up before you were born and were not doing this to you were doing this for you" she said keeping her cool whoa I felt as if I had just been hit by a bus the wind was literally knocked out of me I felt my eye's close.

"Miles baby are you okay?" dad asked I felt his warm hand go onto my head normally I would love daddy taking care of me but his hand felt so warm and all I needed right now was just a big bucket of ice.

"Miles?" he said again.

"Robby maybe we should get her some water" I heard her say I wanted to shout yes but I couldn't even get my eye's open and then I felt myself fall and everything went dark.

_

* * *

_

**so yeah I hope this was good so please be kind with the review's I'm nervous enough lol .**

**and thank you to :mewmewlin I had some sort of idea like that but when you gave me that this just popped into my head so this chapter is dedicated to you yay lol.**

**And yeah I know it's not true about them being royal but it fit my story and I know that they don't have arranged marriages like that anymore(I don't think) but any way's it just goes with my story lol.**

**oh and 3 review's for the next one please. (although I'll settle for 2)**


	3. Catchy Title

Wow guy's thank you I got 5 review's on the last one that mean's alot to me.

I do not own Hannah Montana this fic is legal Beacuse the Jonad brother's did guest star on Hannah Montana as "the Jonas Brother's" so yeah lol

This chapter was meamt to be funny but like most thing's I do it didnt go as planned lol sorry but hey look at the bright side...REVIEW WOO

* * *

MILEY'S POV:

I woke up with a killer headache and someone sitting next to me I looked p and who would have guessed it was the last person I wanted to see.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed.

"I wanted to see if you were okay I really am a nice guy even though it may not seem that way" Nick said I was quite taken aback.

"um wow Nick that's really sweet I just didn't think you had it in y-"I gasped.

"why is my Dress off?!" I looked down to see my bra.

"oh well you looked hot so I figured I'd cool you down" he smirked.

"you are unbelievable DADDY!" I called out but didn't get an answer.

"he's not here don't waste your breath" he said bitterly.

"and why not?" I questioned.

"well your dad and my family went to go pack my thing's until we get married I'm staying here with you" he said grumbling.

"why and what do you mean until are you gong to leave and never come back" I asked cheerfully.

"no were moving out after the wedding" my face fell as the word's came out of his mouth.

"gee sweetheart don't act to happy" he said sarcasm evident in his voice.

"oh only for you Honey bunny" I squeezed his chin and grabbed my dress off the floor.

"now what do you think your doing?" he said pinning me down on the couch.

"um I don't know getting my dress on now get off me you pervert" I said trying to push him off he didn't budge but instead began tugging on my underwear as he threw my dress across the room I began getting nervous.

"Nick get off of me now" I said forcefully trying to push him off.

"no I don't think I will" he said kissing my neck I suppressed a moan if anything I was not giving him the satisfaction of knowing that I was enjoying this…NOT THAT I WAS ENJOYING IT.

"Nick were back is she awak- Oh my god" I heard daddy shout.

"um daddy it's not what it look's like Oh good god get off of me you pig" nick jumped off of me

I got up and shoved my dress back on then turned to see not only my dad but nick's entire family with a shocked look on their face.

"wow Miley sweetie I thought you were a virgin" dad said looking shocked.

"no daddy we were not doing that" I said

"oh dome on miles there's no need to lie to them I mean we are getting married so why not mess around a little bit before hand" he said slinking his arm around me.

"oh you little-"I got cut off.

"no Miles it's alright we'll just be um in Nick's room setting up" he said as Nick's parents and my dad rushed out of the room.

"take it off or I'll break it off" I hissed Nick snapped his hand back to his side.

"jeez for a couple who was just making out you'd think you would be nice" Joe said.

"ugh we were not making out nick as just mouth raping me" I said dryly.

"mouth raping?" Kevin asked.

"yes he was also hand raping me now if I also may add nick you are an ass" I said with a smile.

"and you're a prude" he shot back.

"well you're a sex addict" I said.

"and you're a no friend loser" he said.

"at least all my friend's are really my friend's and not just there cause I rich" I said.

"loser" he said

"jerk" I said

"Bitch" he said

"Ass" I said

"idiot" he said

"worthless loser" he looked like I had just punched him but then switched to looking angry.

"you know what at least I have a mother" he said I could feel the tear's sting my eye's.

"oh you are such and ass" I snapped a ran up the stair's I refused to let him see me cry.

* * *

NICK'S POV:

"Oh you are such an ass" Miley said and I could see the hurt evident I felt horrible in that moment then she ran upstairs'.

"um Nick don't you think you went little far this time" Kevin asked me.

"oh shut up like she didn't?!" Ugh the truth was I felt bad I mean No matter how many time's I have broken girl's heart's it still sucked when they cried.

"I'm going to bed" I said walking into my room all my stuff was set up I walked over and laid down in my bed and let sleep take over.

* * *

JOE'S POV:

I'm going to bed" Nick said running up the stair's after I heard his door slam I walked up the stair's and knocked on a door.

"go away" I hear her shout.

"Miley come on please it's Joe" I said.

"I heard sniffling then the door opened" come in" she said opening the door wider I walked in and saw her face was all red god why was nick so stupid.

"what do you want Joe" she asked.

"I wanted to see if you were okay" I said.

"yeah I'm fine..." she said but I could see the tear's threatening to pour over why was she so upset.

"hey come on tell the truth" I said pulling here onto my lap.

"I he ugh it's jus he wasn't there he had no right to say that" she buried her head into my should and cried out.

"shh it's okay I'm sure he didn't mean it he was just really upset" I said trying to calm her down.

"but if he didn't mean it then why'd he say it?" she asked looking up at me with innocent eye's how could nick hurt this girl?

"maybe he wanted you to hurt like he was cause nick will kill me for saying anything but you did make him feel bad" I said she then looked down.

"I know I really do feel bad but it's just he brings out the worst in me" she said quietly then looked up into my eye's.

"yeah nick does have that effect on people" I said she giggled.

"hey Joe um can I ask you a question?" she said.

"you can ask me anything" I smiled reassuringly.

"um well do... do you think I'm pretty?" she asked now finding her hand's pretty interesting.

"no" I said she looked up quickly then looked back down.

"oh well that's okay I was just wondering it's nice to know though and I-" she started rambling.

"Miley" I said man that girl could talk.

"yeah" she said quietly.

"I don't think your pretty I think your beautiful" she smiled widely.

"really?!" she asked.

"yes really" I said was her face getting closer to mine? nah it must just be my imagination.

"um Joe can I try something?" she asked wearily.

"sure" I was just about to ask what it was but before UI knew what was happening I felt her lip's crash into mine.....WHOA WHOA WHOA HOLD THE PHONE TIME OUT PAUSE WHAT THE HELL! I stood up quickly and she fell out of my lap I know I should have helped her up but I panicked and dashed across the room into the far corner.

"YOU KISSED ME"I said stating the obvious.

"and you dropped me!" she said angrily.

"what are you thinking?!" I asked her.

"you you said I was pretty I thought you liked me" she said.

"dude your like 15 that's illegal and just sick" I said and I meant it in a baby cute kind of way but I sure as shit was not going to tell her that I'm guessing she felt bad enough without needing my clarification.

"but I'll be 16 in a month so it's not that bad" she said walking towards me.

"whoa not that bad your getting married. To my brother" I said she kept getting closer.

"but it's not like I want to" she said playing with my shirt.

"um yeah okay I got tog o home now TO MY APARTMENT you know cause I'm old and live alone goodbye Mile oh and talk to Nick" I said running out of the room.

* * *

whoa that one sucked I'm sorry but gossip girl is on and when the TV is on I get hypnotized lol

oh and I'll say this right now this is a Niley story I already have a Moe story so this one is Niley.

3 review's for the next one 5 if you want it long.

lol I love blackmail.

Oh and P.S I love gossip girl whoo LOL


	4. peeping Miley

**I do not own Miley Cyrus, Hannah Montana, Jonas brother's or anyone else I may use this fic is legal as the Jonas brothers guest starred on Hannah Montana as well the Jonas brothers**

**OH MY GOSH 11 REVIEW'S!**

* * *

**The next day.**

**MILEY'S POV:**

**I walked into the kitchen in my pajama's dad wasn't there I noticed a note..**

"_**Dear smiles-**_

_**I had to go on a trip with Denise were going to see chapels I'll be back some time tonight don't kill nick and don't get pregnant.**_

_**Love dad."**_

**Ugh I swear he walk's in on me getting mouth raped and he still believes the mouth rapist over me ugh I'm in desperate need of shower I walked up the stair's and picked out a decent pair of pajama's and a towel I swear if Nick walk's in on me I will punch him I opened the door and came face to well…um a very naked Nick he just stood there frozen in this awkward moment I on the other hand being the mature person that I am screamed covered my eye's and ran for it ……………**

**NICK'S POV:**

**I got out of the shower and was grabbing my towel when the bathroom door opened I turned around to see Miley with her mouth hanging open I couldn't conceive what she was staring at until I realized that I was naked I froze trying to stop myself from laughing she looked like a deer caught in the headlight's then she did something I didn't expect she covered her eye's and gave and ear drum bursting shrick and ran for it I then broke down in a fit of laughter damn her face was priceless but hey I mean what girl wouldn't freak if they saw me naked I'm hung like a-**

"**do you always take shower's without locking the door?" I heard a voice ask I turned around to see a very annoyed Miley glairing at me.**

"**nope only when I'm sure you'll walk in on me and don't act as if that was an accident we both know you wanted to see the good's" I said she blushed.**

"**n-no I don't it's just ugh I was coming to take a shower and -and I-"**

**Yeah .yeah what ever you say Miss peeper" she was getting huffy **

"**you I ugh" she said and stomped off I laughed again and walked downstairs to get something to eat.**

**I looked at the clock it read 7:43AM crap.**

"**Miley come on were going to be late for school"**

"**I'm coming god" she said running down the stairs.**

"**okay if you want to be snippy then you can find your own ride" I said her eye's widened.**

"**N-no I'm sorry please" she said hmm this could be fun.**

"**hmm what are you going to do for me if I drive you?" I gave a cheeky grin she glared at me.**

"**oh I'll give you something-" we heard a knock at the door we both answered it to find this all brown haired dude standing there smiling at Miley but that smile was wiped off his face when he saw me standing next to her.**

"**what is he doing here?!" the guy asked her.**

"**oh um Oliver you know Nick Jonas right" Miley said.**

"**yeah sure" he said glairing at me jeez I don't even know him and he hate's me.**

"**look Olive would you mind telling me why your here?" I asked knowing that would annoy him.**

"**It's Oliver and I was wondering if Miley wanted a ride" the Olive guy said.**

"**sorry Olive but I'm giving her a ride" he glared at me as I put my arm on her waist I don't know what this feeling that I had in the pit of my stomach was but it was making me want to throw this guy in a freeway.**

"**actually Oliver that sound's wonderful let's go"Miley said ripping my hand from her waist grabbing her backpack and heading out the door I felt hurt that she didn't like me holding her-wait um I mean Nick J does not feel hurt I grabbed my backpack and headed out.**

**MILEYS POV:**

"**do you mind telling me why the hell Nick Jonas was at your house?!" Oliver asked me**

"**oh um it's a long story why? are you mad?" I asked him.**

"**N-no it's just ugh that guy is a perv miles he doesn't give a damn about anyone but himself and then I come to drive you to school and he's at your house?! Seriously" well he sure sounded angry.**

"**please don't be mad he was just there for my dad" I said as we were driving into the school parking lot " this was really sweet Oliver thank you" I gave him a kiss on the cheek and Oliver smiled way bigger than he should have I don't know maybe that was just me I turned to see Nick at the front of the school glairing at us great now what did I do.**

"**come on let's go" Oliver said brightly we quickly joined up with Lilly and we were almost to the school when..**

"**hey slutty virus how are you doing today" I turned to see Nick leaning up against the wall with some slut on his side.**

"**shut up Jonas" wow great comeback I know but come on cant he just leave me alone.**

"**I don't think I will now I took a poll among my friend's and we all agree you were much to much clothing" he said tugging on my shirt.**

"**you know what Nick?!" I said.**

"**no why don't you tell me" he said smirking.**

"**you- you suck!" I then stuck my tongue out at him yes it was immature but I was tired of being the mature person.**

"**um no you proved that when I was in you bedroom last night that if anything you were the one that sucked..or swallowed" did he actually just say that his friend's and most of the people around us were laughing my cheeks turned bright red.**

"**Please" I scoffed "I would never do that with you" he only smirked.**

"**oh really then why did you give me these as a souvenir" he said holding up.. MY PANTIES I gasped and everyone only laughed harder he must have went in my room oh my gosh I looked to see people murmuring what a slut I was I felt like just sitting on the ground and crying but just as I was about to make a run for it Oliver did something no one expected he made a fist and punched nick clear across the face sending Nick flying I gasped as did everyone else Nick stood up and tackled Oliver punching him in his chest, stomach, face, arms, anywhere he could I started screaming for them to stop trying to pull Nick off Oliver ,**

**Oliver took advantage of my help and pinned Nick and started punching him they were both covered in blood and looked like they were going to pass out No one seemed to care though it was a fight so who cares if they get hurt but I wasn't going to let this get and further.**

"**Lilly?" I shouted she turned to look t me with wide eye's.**

"**Y-yeah" she stuttered.**

"**go get the principal and the nurse" she nodded and took off running into the school now for m turn I started shaking Oliver trying to pull him off Nick got his arm's free and put him hands on Oliver's shoulders and with one big thrust threw Oliver back unfortunately I was behind Oliver and one minute I'm trying to stop this fight the nest I see Oliver coming at me with one quick bam I felt the sharp pain in my head and liquid drip down forehead and then everything went black.**

* * *

**so yeah I'm so sorry this was out really late but I got 11 reviews for the last chapter I am so happy about that.**

**So I'm ****going to say 5 reviews for the next 7 if you want it long and I knw this one wasnt long but I'm getting ready to leave and I felt bad cause**

**you know I could make an excuse as to why this was out so late but the truth is I'm lazy and didnt want to write lol sorry but take this into account when reviewing the reviews do make me happy lol.**

**and on happy new's I'm going to see star trek and if you knew me you'd know how much of a dweeb I am..I mean not am.. anywho REVIEW! lol**


	5. Jealousy aint a good color on you

I do not own Miley Cyrus Hannah Montana the Jonas Brothers or anyone else I may use this fic is legal as the Jonas Brothers guest starred on Hannah Montana as themselves.

Star Trek....BEST MOVIE EVER! this chapter is dedicated to spock.(so hot)

* * *

MILEYS POV:

I could hear distant voices but I wasn't sure where they were coming from my head was killing me but for some reason I couldn't wake up…

"_Miley ,Miley wakey ,wakey"_ one of the voices said I felt a tap on my nose.

"_don't tap her nose"_ I heard the other voice say.

"_I'll tap her nose if I want to tap her nose see"_ I felt another tap on my nose.

"_oh real mature Jonas this is your fault any way's" _the other voice said okay so wait one was Nick but who was the other?

"_my fault you threw the first punch Olliepop!"_ Nick made the P stand out okay so the other voice must be Oliver great just great I really need to wake up while they were fighting I was trying to wake up from this nightmare.

"will both of you shut the hell up she's trying to _wake up if you hadn't noticed"_ I heard….LILLY oh thank god for her.

__

"oh hey beautiful time to wake up I promise I'll make it worth your while if you do"

Nick said in a sing-song voice.

"you are such a perv" I said he squealed.

"holy crap your awake" Nick said lurching back Oliver came over to me.

"hey Miles how you feeling?" he asked giving me a sweet smile.

"my head hurt's" I said glaring at Nick then smiling at Oliver.

"oh well how bout I go ask if you can have something for the pain?" he asked me.

"okay thank you that would be great" I thanked him he gave me a kiss on the head and walked out of the room Nick glared at Oliver as he walked away Lilly was being really quite I wonder what's wrong.

"hey um you Alright?" Nick asked awkwardly.

"fine!" I said harshly.

"okay jeez you know your precious Oliver was in the fight to" he said in an angry tone.

"yup I know I just like him" I said as Oliver came in his smile grew just about 10 sizes and Lilly's fell Nick just glared.

"well if ya like him so much maybe you should marry him instead" he said then his eye's widened

"you know what if I could I would ugh you are just so...UGH" I got up grabbed my aspirin and took it then walked out of the room.

"no you know what you deserve this Nick" I said coming back in now I'm not one for violence but well...

"what are you talking about?!" he said turning around I cupped a fist and hit him in the eye he fell back holding his face I grabbed my fist. oww hitting people hurt's

"a-and you know what Nick" I said opening the door so the people outside could hear " you-you you have a sm-small dick" I said stuttering and walking out the door praying I didn't trip.

* * *

It was a silent drive home I was surprised Nick could even see well enough to drive he had 2 swollen eye's my hand was red and hurting but not as bad as my head a by gonnit I was still angry.

"what are you thinking?" Nick asked me.

"that your a dick" I stated blankly.

"oh I'm a dick? your the one with bandages wrapped all around your head" he said.

"your the one who did this to me" I said.

"always one to dwell on the past now aren't you?!" he said by this point we were almost home so we both just stayed silent.

"you know Oliver's in love with you right" he said not looking at me.

"what no he's not that's not funny you jerk" was he insane Oliver wasn't in love with me!

"okay what ever you want to believe Miles" he said pulling in.

"what did you call me?!" I said.

"Miles that's what everyone calls you" he said looking at me like I was weird.

"no that's what my friends call me and me and you aren't friend's" I said getting out of the car slamming the door and stomping up to my room.

* * *

**The next day.**

"Miley" I heard my name being called I turned around to see Oliver running up to me , Me and Nick weren't exactly on speaking terms so I didn't want to ride in a car with him.

"hey Ollie what's up?" I asked smiling.

"well um you see the homecoming dance is coming up and I wanted to-"

"hey Ollie hey Miles whatcha doin?" Lilly asked coming up from behind Oliver for some reason threw her the death glare.

"oh you know out for a nice little frolic down the lane" I said sarcastically.

"oh that's good but you better hurry school's going to start soon" she said jokingly..or at least I hope she was joking she can be quite dense sometime's.

"so um Ollie what did you want to ask me?" I asked as we continued walking Lilly peered over my shoulder and Oliver turned bright red.

"oh um ... it's not that important I'll just ask you later" he said walking away as we entered the school.

"hey Miley!" I heard a very familiar voice call out to me I immediately said goodbye to Lilly and started walking/running down the hall when someone grabbed my arm.

"if I didn't know better I'd say you were avoiding me" Nick said smirking.

"you know if you were smart you'd leave me alone" I said.

"okay let's pretend I'm not smart-

"who's pretending?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"oh Ha-ha very funny so Listen how about you and me go to this whole dance thing together?" he asked looking around the hall he could at least act like he want's me to go.

"oh you know I'd love to but well um..." I looked over to see Oliver coming around the corner "Oliver's taking me" I said grabbing his arm.

"he is?!" Nick asked incredeusly.

"I am?!" he asked smiling.

"yeah now let's get to class" I said walking away with Oliver.

"Hey what's going on why were you talking to him" Lilly asked us as we walked into class.

"oh um Nick was just being a jerk!" I said.

"and me and Miles are going to homecoming together" Oliver added Lilly's eye's widened.

"oh well that's.... GREAT" she said turning around and walking back to her seat.

"I'm glad you want to go with me Miles" Oliver whispered I smiled at him awkwardly and looked back at the teacher.

* * *

I walked out of school to see my dad there he hadn't gotten back last night cause of the weather.

"daddy!" I scream as I ran up and jumped on him.

"hey baby girl how you doing?" he asked brushing the hair out of my eye's.

"oh you know this and that how was your trip?" I asked him.

"oh it was perfect we found a chapel and a nice little lake for the reception" I winced god this was all happening so fast.

we drove home in silence.

I got out of the car but he didn't.

"hey are you coming?" I asked him.

"oh no I have some thing's to pick up then I'll be home" he said.

"oh okay well then love you" I said closing the door.

"love you too" he said driving off.

* * *

I walked up to my room dropping my book bag and plopping down on my bed mmm this feel's good after a long day at work.

"why?" I her an angry voice ask me I jumped and then calmed down and looked at him.

"why what?" I asked.

"why are you going with that jerk?" he asked.

"Nick ugh maybe I want to" I said shrugging.

"no you don't" he said.

"how do you know?" I asked him.

"because he's just not right for you" he said getting louder.

"you know what Nick this is not for you to decide god you think you can just come up to _my room_ and -" I got cut off by a very soft set of lip's I looked up to see Nick's eye's I pushed him off.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I asked my voice did this high pitched shriek.

"I just I dunno um..." he turned around and walked out of the room I sat down on my bed and touched my lip's...

"wow"

* * *

ha bet you weren't expecting that?! lol.

this would have been out sooner but I had to write my other story I feel like I've been neglecting that one.

I went to see star trek best movie ever spock was so hot I think it was the ear's lol I can't wait to see it again

so yeah I hope this was long enough for you.

5 review's for the next one 7 if you want it longer!


	6. I hate this part

**I DO NOT OWN MILEY CYRUS, THE JONAS BROTHERS OR ANY ONE ELSE I MAY USE THIS FIC IS LEGAL AS THE JONAD BROTHERS GUESS STARRED IN HANNAH MONTANA AS THEMSELFS.**

* * *

MILEYS POV:

****

We're driving slow through the snow on 5th Avenue  
And right now radio's all that we can hear  
That we ain't talk since we left, it's so over due  
It's cold outside but between us"

the music blasted out of the cars passing me as I walked in silence it's been 2 week's since that day he kissed me and walked away we hadn't talked since I've tried but he's just flat out ignored me it's all really confusing...

"Miley!" I heard my name being called I turned to see Oliver running towards me with a sloppy grin on his face.

"He smokin okin what's up in the kitchen?" I asked him

"oh you know nothing much just life" he said shrugging as we walked thru the doors of our school.

****

The world slows down  
But my heart beats fast right now  
I know this is the part  
Where the end starts"

I stopped dead in my track's because my eye's were deceiving me there right in front of the whole school was Nick pervey sex crazed Nick Kissing-no sucking the face off of Lilly my best friend I was just about to ask Oliver but it's like he had read my mind because he confirmed it with the look on his face.

"I didn't even know they were dating" Oliver whispered softly as we both watched them in horror I was not going to be made a fool I stormed over there and ripped them apart.

who what's your pro-oh hey Sluttly Virus" Nick said I tried not to cringe at the nickname I had been given in the 6th grade what was up with him.

"Lilly what are you doing with..._him?_" I asked distaste clear in my voice

"Oh uh I was going to tell you uh me and...Nick are together now" she said grabbing his hand I was so mad I think I was turning red but I wasn't going to give Nick the satisfaction of knowing he had gotten to me instead I turned to my heel and walked to class.

* * *

"What are you doing?" I asked as I saw Nick and a bunch of other guy's setting some stuff up.

"Oh didn't you here _were_ having a party" he said smirking

"No _were_ Not" I said glairing at him.

"Ahh come on miles it will be small" ugh was he seriously whining.

"Nick I don't want to be in trouble your mom and my dad will be home tomorrow" he looked hopeful and gave me the cutest smile you have ever seen...I mean it really was pathetic the way he begged huh yeah right like I'd fall for that.

"I promise I'll have everything cleaned up before they get home please Miley?" Nick asked giving me these big eye's but in no way was I going to fall for it.

"Um yeah sure just make sure you clean up afterward"....**_CRAP.._**

**_

* * *

_**

****

I can't take it any longer  
Thought that we were stronger  
All we do is linger  
Slipping through our fingers  
I don't wanna try now  
All that's lefts good-bye  
To find a way that I can tell you  
I hate this part right here  
I hate this part right here  
I just can't take your tears  
I hate this part right here

I sang along to the words that blasted out of the sound system everybody was dancing on the makeshift dance floor that used to be my bathroom I turned around and saw nick and Lilly looking as if they were trying to see if they could trade faces ugh they make me sick.

"Dance with me?" I turned around and saw this amazing looking guy it took everything in my to not start giggling.

"Sure" we started dancing "I'm Miley" I whispered in his ear moving closer.

"Taylor" he whisper back we moved into each other and talking was soon forgotten as he kissed me I was shocked that he was so forward but that quickly subsided as hormones took over and we danced and kissed for about an hour just getting lost in the music and each other

****

Everyday, seven takes of the same old scene  
Seems we're bound by the laws of the same routine  
Gotta talk to you now before we go to sleep  
But will you sleep once I tell you

As he leaned in we kissed and I couldn't help but compare the difference between Nick kiss and his Nick's was soft and sweet Taylor's was rough and demanding but that didn't make either bad I was a happy girl but out of the corner of my eye I saw Nick glairing at me But I just closed my eye's and continued kissing him.

****

The world slows down  
But my heart beats fast right now  
I know this is the part  
Where the end starts

I can't take it any longer  
Thought that we were stronger  
All we do is linger  
Slipping through our fingers  
I don't wanna try now  
All that's lefts good-bye  
To find a way that I can tell you  
I hate this part right here  
I hate this part right here  
I just can't take your tears  
I hate this part right here

He spun me and I giggled again we must have been dancing for about 2 hours now but I didn't care I would have danced all night if that's what he wanted.

****

I know you'll ask me to hold on  
And carry on like northing's wrong  
But there is no more time for lies  
'Cause I see sunset in your eyes

"Come on" he said smiling at me "lets go somewhere where we can talk" he said as he lead me up the stairs....

****

I can't take it any longer  
Thought that we were stronger  
All we do is linger  
Slipping through our fingers  
I don't wanna try now  
All that's lefts good-bye  
To find a way that I can tell you

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked him as we walked into my room it was dark but my eye's were adjusting I turned to see him standing over me I jumped and then giggled.

"Oh you scared me"

"Sorry" he murmured leaning closer to me.

"Taylor?" I asked him questioning .

"Hmm?"he caressed my cheek.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked him again.

"To much talk not enough time for anything else" he said guiding me to the bed something inside me was screaming me but I quickly silenced it.

"Oh and what else is there?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"This" he whisper kissing me deeply then pushing me on the bed his hand caressed my thigh I stared to pull away but he climbed on top of me I felt the tears burn my eye's as my fear grew.

"Taylor please stop I don't want to do this PLEASE" I begged trying to get him off of me.

****

That I gotta do it,  
I gotta do it,  
I gotta do it  
I hate this part  
I gotta do it,  
I gotta do it,  
I gotta do it

"You've been sending me signals all night what am I not good enough for you?!" he asked pulling my dress up to my stomach I cried out praying someone would hear me but no one did and Taylor got mad and slapped me I could feel the mixture of blood and tears on my face.

"Taylor please don't do this I'm begging you I'm a virgin I don't want this" I was hoping that he would stop but my begging only encouraged him more.

"TAYLOR STOP IT " I raised my knee up to his uh"lower part" he groaned rolling off of me I ran to the door.

"No" I sobbed as I felt the door locked my door needed a key to be unlocked .

"So you like it rough?" he asked me then grabbed a handful of my hair and thru me on the floor and got on top of me and unzipped my dress I started begging again.

****

To find a way that I can tell you  
I hate this part right here  
I hate this part right here  
I just can't take your tears  
I hate this part right here...

Please don't kill me

I really like this chapter so no mean comment's I'm a baby

so I got 12 review's for the last chapter whoo that rocks I hope this chapter was long enough for you guys lol.

and oh yeah I wanted to make a deal for every review I get in this chapter that will be 100 words so if I get 5 reviews that will be 500 words if I get 10 that will be 1000 so yeah lol I'm black mailing you

and guess what 9 REVIEWS UNTIL I GET 50! can you believe it I can't I am so happy so guys please review they always make me happy=)

* * *


	7. Numb

* * *

MILEY'S POV:

Numb…

to make somebody incapable of feeling emotion, or deaden somebody's emotions or feelings

Numb…

unable to feel or have sensations

Numb…

unable to feel emotions

This little four letter word had so many meanings and causes that it's hard to believe that all that can go into 4

little

letters…

* * *

"your going to enjoy this" he whispered heavily into my ear making me want to gag he slowly tried to pull down my underwear I gave the loudest scream I could manage only to be met with his fist again then I blacked out.

* * *

"Miley come on sweetie wake up please wake up" I heard Lilly's voice I opened my eye's slowly and then quickly shut them as I was blinded by the light.

"hey guy's she's awake" Lilly squealed I heard fast approaching footstep's and I opened my eye's once again to see Nick and Oliver running in.

"Oh miles I'm so happy your awake are you okay?" Oliver asked sitting on my bed.

"yeah I'm fine" I said I hated how lost I sounded.

"Um Lills can I ask you something?" I said as I started to shake I was so afraid of the answer.

"no Miley we got there before he did it" she said smiling reassuringly at me as if reading my mind that's when I lost it I just broke down crying as a wave of relief flew through me Lilly bent down and held me Oliver rubbed circles in my back and Nick just stood there with a sad expression on his face and walked out of my room.

"hey guy's I going to get something to drink okay?" I whispered and they both nodded as I got up and walked out to find Nick.

"Nick" I walked up to him he had his back to me he turned around and met my eye's I wanted to look away but I couldn't I opened my mouth to say something but quickly shut it as there was nothing to be said we both knew what happened in that room or what was about to happen so I just shut my mouth just as he opened his.

"I'm so sorry Miley" he said dropping my gaze.

"why are you sorry?" I asked.

"because if I wasn't such an ass I would have been their sooner and could have-

"Nick stop right there this is not your fault and as for stopping it I'm still a virgin aren't I?" I said moving closer to him.

"yeah but Miley I-I'm sorry for everything I've done the lies the hurt the"

"Kissing of my best friend" I said looking up at hi9m shyly he looked down guilty.

"yeah I'm sorry"" he said moving closer .

"It's done no use crying over spilled milk right?" I said closing the space between us

"right hey Miles can I ask you something?" he asked.

"You can ask me anything" I said he gave a silent laugh.

"do you like Oliver I mean like really, really like me?" he asked caressing my cheek and inching his face closer to mine.

"I don't know" I whisperd.

"okay" he said slowly and pushed his lip's to mine I wrapped my arms around his neck and puled his as close to me as I could he put his hands on either side of me we stayed like that for what seemed like hours but in realalty was just minutes until realization dawned on me and I pushed him off of me.

"Miles whats wrong?" he asked me looking confused

"what's wrong?! Are you serious I juat kissed my best friends boyfriend oh my gosh I am quite possibly the worst person on earth" I said.

"No miles you have it all wrong" he said smiling at me.

"no I don't okay just I need some air" I said walking past him he grabbed my arm.

"miles will you just listen to me for five seconds!" he said.

"no I wont I just I'm really tired I'm going to bed" I said walking out leaving him standing there…

* * *

I am so sorry this was so short but I can't help it right now I will have the next chapter up asap(which might not be for awhile) the stupid phone company shut off my internet so I havent been on in nearly 2 week's (it's killing me lol) so I had to post this when I got the chance to explain why it might be awhile

I'm on my wifi right now and it'a not working very well so I'm posting this and a new story trailer so I know this was short(and sucked) but please review if you do I'll add the 1,800 word's to whatever review's I get on this chapter but yeah I am so sorry my parent's are trying to clear thing's up right now so bye guy's =(

Oh and P.s wtf I'm off the internet for a week and nick jonas and miley cyrus get together not cool the one week I'm off this happens lol whatever I'm happy for them k bye.


	8. Chapter 8 preview

Chapter 8 preview…

"WAIT!" he called out to her as she reached for the door causing her hand to stay in mid air.

"what" she whispered turning around just enough for him to see the tear's that stained her beautiful face.

"I-I'm so sorry" he said as his heart thudded painfully against his chest.

"you have nothing to apologize for I made my bed now I have to lie in it" she whispered harshly as more tear's spilled over, he felt a mixture of sadness, pity and anger flow through him.

"this was never meant to happen you were never supposed to get hurt" he said his tone showing just how angry he was although it was more towards himself than anyone else.

"but it did" she said as another tear burned her cheek his gaze showed regret as he lowered it to the floor she couldn't stand to be here any more she turned around and yanked open the door stepping out into the cold night.

"MILEY" he yelled pain shooting through his heart like a knife.

"let me go Nick….please." she said disappearing into the darkness....

* * *

So my first ever preview tell me what you think whoever asked me to do preview's(you know who you are lol) you had the right idea.

1ST No my laptop is not working but I have decided that I no longer liked those chapter's as it would have been the easy way out for me to write it that way.

2ND I will be doing preview's for every chapter from now on that is if you guy's want me to.

And last but not least thank you guy's for being patient with me(err) my internet.

And remember the faster you guy's review the faster I post.


	9. Talk is Cheap Lie's are free

**I do not own Miley Cyrus, Jonas Brother's ,Hannah Montana, and or anyone else I may use This fan fiction is legal as the Jonas Brother's guest starred On Hannah Montana as themselves.**

**

* * *

**

***Peek's around the corner* uh he he hi uh it's been awhile (please don't kill me) see I made ya a new one (nudges the computer).**

**

* * *

**

**Tuesday 8:30am**

**NO ONE'S POV:**

**To say Nick was mad would be an understatement he was livid how dare she! he didn't even know how it happened one minute he's making derogatory comment's about her sexuality and the next he cant get her out of his head she was a constant occurrence and he was not going to stand for this it has been 2 week's TWO WEEK'S! since she talked to him ever since she has seemed to busy herself as if to avoid him but he wouldn't know BECAUSE HE COULD NEVER FIND HER! He sighed halting his inner rant as Lilly dropped down in the seat next to him.**

**"Any luck?" she asked hopeful.**

**"nope!" he said in a tone tinged with bitterness.**

**"well have you even attempted to find her" the young blonde asked her patience clearly wearing thin.**

**"no Lilly I have been sitting here for the past couple of week's daydreaming of bunnies frolicking down the lane what the hell do you think Truscott ?!" he shouted .**

**"well there's no need to yell" she said pulling a face at him as their teacher came in.**

**_MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM_**

**Tuesday 2:10 pm**

**Miley's POV:**

**"Miles" I heard a voice call out to me I turned to meet the warm eye's of my best friend.**

**"hey Ollie what's up" I said slinking my arm over his shoulder.**

**"um well actually I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go with me to homecoming with me?" he ask running the back of his neck.**

**"Oh Ollie I-"**

**You me talk now" Nick said dragging me away from a very confused looking Oliver as I turned around I was pushed into a closet.**

**"what the hell do you think you are doing!" I shrieked he winced.**

**"could you keep your voice down I actually like being able to here" he said covering his ear's I could feel my face heat up I stood up straight and walked towards the door .**

**"Wait" he said as I reached the door.**

**"can we talk…please?" he asked I knew if I turned around I would break but still I did.**

**"what is there to talk about Nick I think I made it pretty clear what we were"**

**"No actually the only thing you made clear was that your very skilled in the art of running away" he said smirking oh god how I hated that smirk it could make me want to hit him while kissing him senseless NO I cant say stuff like that I cant even think it he's lily's and will never be mine well not in the sense that it wasn't forced I immediately felt tear's sting my eye's.**

**"oh hey I didn't mean that Miley please don't cry" nick said.**

**"I'm not crying" I said as I roughly wiped those traitorous tear's from my cheek's.**

**"your so stubborn" he murmured as he wiped my eye's when did he get so close?**

**And why wasn't I moving?**

**"Nick" I whispered.**

**"don't tell me you don't want me to kiss you" he said almost desperately I couldn't deny it as much as I wanted to mm I whimpered in response he to that as his queue and gave me a breath taking kiss and I instantly felt dizzy I wrapped my arm's around his neck and he pulled me closer if that was at all possible this was the kind of kiss that girl's dreamed about the kind that under any other circumstances I would have ran straight to Lilly - Lilly oh god what am I doing I felt the tear' fall fast as I pushed him off of me.**

**"Miley what's going on?" nick as I could see the hurt in his eye's I couldn't answer I couldn't even look at him I felt so horrible.**

**"Miley" he whispered as he reached for me I backed away and looked up at him he looked so sad I couldn't look at him any longer I opened the door and took off the tear's falling freely now.**

**"Miley" I could hear him calling after me as I ran past student's and teacher's hoping praying that nothing would stop me.**

**_MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM_**

**As I walked home feeling tired and drained from the day's event's I was prepared for whatever punishment dad had for me but when I walked in nothing happened silence…**

**"Dad!" I called out wondering where he was as I walked into the kitchen I found a note**

***Miles working late I left you and Nick some money for pizza**

**I couldn't help it I felt tear's sting my eye's I mean I skipped school made a big scene didn't return for 5 hour's…and he my own father didn't even notice that hurt more than anything.**

**I set the note down and walked upstairs hoping that sleep would come fast.**

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

**Nick's POV:**

**I never realized how big this house was before but being along and well me I decided it would be a good time to explore and so far I have found 8 bathroom's 12 bedroom's 22 closet's and 2 library's no wonder Miley liked reading …. Miley I felt a pang in my chest as I remembered that sad look in her eye's right before she took off I tried to go after her but once she was out those doors I had no idea where she could be as I continued down the hall towards my room I saw it the forbidden place _her_ room now after everything that's happened would I really do this the answer oh yes I would I all but ran to into her room once I was in I hit the light's I saw a nice little room I expected it to be huge like mine was but no she has from what I could tell was the smallest room in the house it had champagne colored wall's with and A white rug and her bed had yellow and pink flower's all over it , it was all very old looking but girly at the same time very her I heard a bang down stairs followed by footstep's I immediately started to panic.**

**"Dad" I heard her yell and the… silence hmm maybe he realized he wasn't home and left I heard footsteps' coming down the hallway hmm no such luck I tucked into her closet and let me tell you unless you've been in a girl's closet you don't know the meaning of the word uncomfortable a she came in I saw that she was crying I wanted to run and hug her but I'm pretty sure she would freak.**

**I gave a silent sigh of relief as I saw her lay down hopefully he'd fall asleep quickly so I could get out of here.**

**She yawned then stood up and started to…. To… crap… she started to undress now the teenage boy in me wanted so badly to stay in here and enjoy the show but the gentleman in me knew what he had to do.**

**"no cover yourself!" I shouted launching myself out of her closet she screamed and threw her shirt back on .._crap._**

**_MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM_**

**MILEY' POV:.**

**I was so ready for bed that I didn't even want to bother with changing but I cant stand waking up in pant's it's o uncomfortable so I stood and began to undress and just and I took off my shirt I her a rustle and then**

**"NO COVER YOURSELF" Nick shouted at me as he came from my closet I immediately grabbed my shirt and covered my self. And started screaming.1 hour 2 pizza's and Nick getting slapped in the face later…**

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

****

1 hour 2 pizza's and Nick getting slapped in the face later.

**"So you just decided to snoop!" I exclaimed he nodded sheepishly at me a move I would find enduring under any other circumstances but it just made me want to hit him again.**

**"Okay can we talk about something else please" nick begged.**

**"what would you like to talk about" I said he was really trying my patience.**

**"um you don't have to but I was wondering..about your mom" he said quietly my breath hitched at the thought of her.**

**"what is it you would like to know" I said trying to keep my voice calm.**

**"um when did she die exactly?" he asked searching my eye's for something.**

**"um abo-aout 8 year's ago" I said pushing back the tear's as I thought of her.**

**"what was it?" he asked reaching for my hand I let him take it.**

**"cancer she had, had it three time's before and didn't want to go through that again so she just made herself comfortable and died" I said as I felt the tear's fall.**

**"hey I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked" he said regretfully.**

**"no it's okay it's just a bit hard" and we both sat there for about seven minute's in about silence.**

**"I was so angry with her when she told us she wasn't going to do the chemo I didn't talk to her at all" I confessed as more tear's fell.**

**"hey you were only 8 you didn't know any better" nick said lying obviously trying to make me feel better.**

**"no I knew better I was just a spoiled brat she must have been in o much pain and I refused to even tell her I loved her I was a horrible daughter and now I'm a horrible friend and person god what I wrong with me!" I all but screamed as more tear's fell.**

**"Miley what are you talking about you are not a horrible person friend or daughter you were just a little girl" he said again getting up next to me.**

**"oh yeah if that's the case then what's my excuse now what I'm doing to Lilly am I jut a little girl now Nick?!" I screamed at him he just stayed silent.**

**"ANSWER ME" I said to his sad eye's.**

**"Miley I think you need to lie down" he said trying to pass me over as if I was in fact a 5 year old.**

**"no you don't get to touch me" I said forcefully slapping his hands away.**

**"MILEY!" he shouted finally letting his temper get to him.**

**"Tell me when you're kissing her are you thinking of me or is this just a game to you?!" I shouted at him he whipped around and stormed towards me I felt a surge of panic go though me.**

**"go to hell you little brat is this what you wanted miley do you really want the truth?!" he shouted back at me.**

**Not being able to find my voice I just nodded my head for him to tell me.**

**"fine you are nothing but a spoiled little girl who broke her dying mother's heart you are selfish inconsiderate and mean you don't care about Lilly or Oliver or me all you care about is yourself and you know what if you died today the world would be a much better place" and screamed at me I stood there for about 20 second's to stunned to do anything and then it felt as if someone had just ripped out my heart and stomped on it I did as nick put it what I do best I ran.**

**I could here him behind me but he didn't say anything and I didn't wait to find out what he had to say everything that had to be said was just put out there.**

**I ended up sleeping in dad's room tonight if you could call me sobbing my heart out as sleep in fact I'm pretty sure this was on of the worst day's of my life.**

**mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

**Nick's POV:**

**_fine you are nothing but a spoiled little girl who broke her dying mother's heart you are selfish inconsiderate and mean you don't care about Lilly or Oliver or me all you care about is yourself and you know what if you died today the world would be a much better place"_**

**No , no, no ,no, NO the word's slipped out before I could stop I didn't even mean them she knew that she had to but as I looked at her I could practically see her heart breaking then she took off I wouldn't let her leave this time I ran after her as she ran to her dad' room she slammed the door and locked it I walked back to my room and just laid on my bed all night thinking about how much of an idiot I am.**

**mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

**wednsay 6:50**

**I woke up to the doorbell as I got up to get it I felt like crap,**

**As I opened the door there she was the root of this mess.**

**"hey Lilly" I said trying to sound happy even though it came out horse from my shouting last night her face fell.**

**"nick what's up you sound like you have a cold?" she said putting her hand on my forehead.**

**"no I- I'm fine let me get dressed than we can go" I said trying to change the subject.**

**As I walked down the hall I could here crying I closed my eye's and just listened I knew it was her and it killed me because all I wanted to do was run in there and hold her but she would probably push me away and beside's Lilly was waiting for me.**

**mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

**MILEY'S POV:**

**The alarm beeped 7:00 and I knew I had to get ready for school I hurled myself out of bed feeling a bit lightheaded it must have been because I've been crying all night I got dressed brushed my teeth and took off.**

**As I walked into school I saw Oliver coming towards me I took a deep breath and plastered on a fake smile he frowned seeing right through it.**

**"what's wrong?" he asked concern written all over his face I sighed squared my shoulder's and smiled at him.**

**"nothing, nothing at all let's get to class" I said happily he looked wary but kept his thought's to himself.**

**"oh and by the way" I said as I headed through the door to math.**

**"yeah?" he asked.**

**"I will go to homecoming with you" I said taking a chance and giving him a light peck on the lips and then walked into class.**

**"Yes" he whispered to himself feeling his heart beat jut a few thump's faster than normal as he headed off to his own class.**

**Little did either of them know that someone else had seen the exchange and was mad hurt and jealous beyond belief all at the same time he folded up his homework and stalked off to class.**

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

**NICK'S POV:**

**How could she kiss him I thought she liked me not that doorknob ugh I hate him and her…no I don't as much as I would like to I don't think I could ever hate her my heart felt like she had just stabbed it but I guess that' what I deserved…**

**"Hey Nick!" I heard a voice call out to me I turned around to see Lilly running toward's me I couldn't help but smile at her under any other circumstances I could totally see myself loving her but it just wasn't there for me.**

**"hey what's up?" I asked her seeing that concerned look on her face.**

**"I well I uh" she stuttered.**

**"Lilly just tell me what is it?" I asked her again as we walked through the front door**

**"I think we need to break up" she said turning towards me.**

**"really why did you finally realize he's not worth your time?" I asked smirking he gave me a playful glare.**

**"no but I just cant stand lying to Miley anymore Nick I think she really like's you and this is hurting her" she said I understood what she meant.**

**"I know I thought this would make her jealous but it's not working" I said agreeing with her.**

**"WHAT!?" I heard a scream from behind us I turned to see the wide angry eye's of none other than miss Miley herself.**

**Miley listen it's not what you thin- "**

**"Lilly I think you need to go home" miley said cutting her off in the coldest of tone's.**

**"Miley" she said pleading again.**

**"I wasn't asking lilly" she said I could see the tear's in lilly's eye's as she left once the door closed I turned back to her.**

**"Miles listen I-**

**"No you listen all this time I felt horrible I cried on you so many time's and you knew how I felt and you didn't think not once about it did you as long as you got what you wanted it didn't matter how I felt did it" she said bitterly as the tear's started to fall.**

**"Miley please" I whispered as My throte suddenly became dry to the bone I knew I had crossed a line and big invisible line.**

**"no I-I think it's best if we don't go through with the wedding" she said stunning me and herself.**

**"you- you cant do that" I said desperately this wedding was the only thing that kept her around me it was my only chance.**

**"no Nick I -I cant be with you even if it's fake" she said grabbing her bag and coat.**

**WAIT!" I called out to her as she reached for the door causing her hand to stay in mid air.**

**"what" she whispered turning around just enough for me to see the tear's that stained her beautiful face.**

**"I-I'm so sorry" I said as my heart thudded painfully against my chest.**

**"you have nothing to apologize for I made my bed now I have to lie in it" she whispered harshly as more tear's spilled over, I felt a mixture of sadness, pity and anger flow through me.**

**"this was never meant to happen you were never supposed to get hurt" I said my tone showing just how angry I was was although it was more towards myself than anyone else.**

**"but it did" she said as another tear burned her cheek I felt regret course through my body she couldn't stand to be here any more she turned around and yanked open the door stepping out into the cold night.**

**"MILEY" I yelled pain shooting through my heart like a knife.**

**"let me go Nick….please." she said disappearing into the darkness....**

**I couldn't breath it was over it was really over…**

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

**MILEY'S POV:**

**I cant believe I said that this was all my fault if I had never told Lilly it was okay then me and Nick could be happy together this was all my fault as fresh tear' came down my face I felt dizzy once again I thought it would pass but it didn't and then shooting pain hit my stomach the last thing I remember is seeing the ground so close to me…**

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

**So uh how was that for a come back he he uh please don't kill me=)**

**So I'd like to clear thing's up right now.**

**1 Miley feel's it was her fault even though it was nick who lied she has pent up guilt from alot of thing's which is why she got so mad at Nick she felt he wasn't taking her seriously about her mom so yeah.**

**2 they had to stay late for school (really I just didn't want to change a few thing's so yeah lol)**

**3 the mmmm thing is beacuse it kept screwing it up when I put the line thing there and I already had to take this down once before so if you see any screwup's that's why.**

**p.s I gave you guys 4 ,225 word's so longest chapter from me ever so I hope this make's it up to you guy's 5 comments for the next one preview should be out in a few day's =)**

**so uh wow it's been 2 month's so yeah I'm sorry.**

**thank you for waiting for me to write this lol.**

**oh and thank you to NileyRULES because she gave me a little comment it really wasn't much but it was kind of a kick in the butt if you will lol so yeah NileyRULES this chapter is dedicated to you.(even though it' sad lol)**

**bye for now.**

**

* * *

**


	10. Chapter 9 Preview

"So what your saying is she's pregnant?" he asked words could not describe how confused he was.

"no he's pregnant" she said smiling through her goggles.

"but guy's cant get pregnant" he said looking at her as if she had three heads.

"not true have you not heard of the pregnant man?…

* * *

HI, I got 4 comment's on my last chapter dude I know it's been a long time but come on I got a lot more favorites but no reviews ~sighs~ well no review limit it should be out this week or next and I'm going to be posting the first chapter of "AMERICA'S LEAST WANTED" I'm just perfecting that so yeah.

and thank you to NileyRULES for that very, very,veryveryveryveeeery long review lol.


	11. Fool's fall in love enemy's fall in lust

**I do not own Miley Cyrus, Jonas Brothers, Hannah Montana or anyone else I may use this fic is legal as the Jonas Brothers guest starred on HM as themselves.**

* * *

No one's POV:

"is she awake yet?" asked poking her side.

"Hey no touchy what did I say about touchy" she exlaimed fluidly.

"aww come on Lee I was only trying to wake her" he whined knowing his sister would be quite annoyed.

"apologize to her not me" she said jerking her head towards the sleeping girl.

"I'm sorry pim" he said bowing his head.

"ahh you know I can't stay mad at you" she said running for her brother.

"yay were not fighting" he shouted jumping up and down with his sister no onw noticing the girl who had awoken only seconds earlier.

* * *

Miley's POV:

what in the world just happened one minute I'm leving my house and the next I'm.... wait where am I?

"HEY PIMS AWAKE" a screechy voice shouted I opened my eye's to see two figures standing over me.

"yay so Pim care to tell us what happened?" a girl with goggles asked me okay this had to be a really weird dream.

"uh care to tell me who you are?" I asked as nicley as possible if they were murderers then I certainly didn't want to be on their bad side.

"oh me and wendle found you on the side of the road and edcided to take you home your our new sister" she said bouncing up and down next to a boy who I'm guessing was Wendle.

"okay so um your Wendle?" I said pointing to the boy he nodded.

"and your pim?" I said pointing to the girl she pierced her lips and shook her head.

"no silly I'm lLee your Pim" my eye's widened oh dear god they named me.

"okay so um you say I'm Pim but my name's Miley" I said slowly.

"no your Pim our big sister's e cheered.

"um okay that's nice but I have actually got to go home now so....." I turned to look at them big mistake they had the biggest puppy dog eye's I had ever seen it was sad really I felt bad they couldn't have been more than 13 I sighed.

"look how 'bout I take you out for ice cream and then go home?" I asked they both smiled.

"okay yay" they both shouted jumping up and down.

"yay" I said unenthusiastically.

* * *

Nick's POV:

"well where did she go?" Oliver asked me for the fifth time I could feel my ire growing.

"I don't know if I did do you really think I'd be wasting my time with you?" I asked him he glared.

"will you two stop there are more important thing's at hand then taking digs at eachother" Lily said sounding as if she had a cold.

"sorry Lils" me and Olliepop said at the same time.

""s'okay" she said looking down as the door opened and Mr Stewart walked i with mom.

"has she called?" he asked his southern twang rang through.

"no I tried calling her but there was no answer" I said he ran his hand through his hair.

"well uh call her again and keep calling until she answersgosh I don't know what would possess her to do something like this he said sadly my heart sank with guilt.

"me neither Mr Stewart" I saiud glumly.

"I looked over to Lily who had tear's slowly trickling down her face she took a deep breath and started dialing I got and and went into my room as I passed Miley's I heard a rumbling noise I peeked in and saw her phonme laying on her desk I closed my eye's how could I have screwed up so bad?.

* * *

Miley's POV:

"So what your saying is he was trying to make you jealous because he's in love with you?" Lee asked me I closed my eye's in annoyence she was sooo not ghetting the point here.

"no he was doing this because he's a slimy little worm who wanted to hurt me" I said hopinh to get my point across.

"well your to close to the situation to see thing's his was" wendle said I sighed loudly but they just looked up at me while eating their ice cream's I peered over them to the clock and saw that it was 8:15 am crap guess I'm not going to school today.

"okay so if I'm to close to the situation why don't you tell me what I'm not seeing?" I said well if this was going to be how I spent my day then it might as well be productive.

"he's in love with you he said it himself you just couldn't see past his old ways so he wanted you to see what you were missing so he went out with um-

"Lily" Lee said taking over "and Lily was doing this to make someone else jealouse as well" I shook my head at them.

"okay so if I'm supposed to see thing's your way then I told him how I felt so why was he still with Lily then?" I asked both of them.

"because if he just dumped her than you wouldn't have got together with him out of loyalty to your friend then all the work he put in with Lily wouldn't have even made a difference" Wendle said I shook my head and felt my heart start to race gah! why did they have to make such a good case for him.

"yeah and your much to stubborn for your own good if Lily had told you she was okay with you two being together you wouldn't have listened so their was no point in him breaking up with her yet and if she had broken up with him then you would have thought he was just going after you because he was on the rebound so if you really take a long hard look here what he did make's perfect sense" Lee said smiling satisfied.

"so what your saying is I'm in the wrong here?" I asked them skeptically.

"yup" they said simultananeously god couldn't they lie like normal people oh who am I kidding there was nothing normal about these two Lee wears goggles becaues "she doesn't want it to start raining and have it blind her" and Wendle has cotton candy blue hair which he insist's he was born with,

"okay, okay so what am I supposed to do tuck my tail between my leg's and go running back to him begging forgiveness?"I asked them their eye's widened.

"you have a tail?!" they both shrieked running up and assulting my behind.

"oh my gosh have you two ever heard of personal space"I said moving away from them their lips puckered.

"hey you don't have a tail" Lee said.

"yeah you liar" Wendle said my goodness these kid's were exhausting.

"oh for goodness sake it's an expression" I said they both nodded.

"oh right, right of course an expression we know what that mean's" they said as if contenplating what i had just said I rolled my eye's this was going to be a long day.

* * *

Nick's POV:

I closed my eye';s and allowed my exhaustion to take over after Miley left I hadn't been able to sleep and mom said I could stay home seeing as Lily and Oliver had already left before they were late for school.

"Nick" my moms soft voice rand through my sleep deprived mind.

"yeah" I said tiredly.

"honey are you okay did something happen between you and Miley?" she asked me with that mom's intuition she has.

"um how did you-

"you seem awfully upset and I'm your mom baby you can't hide these thing's from me" she said and she was right well except for that time I had that party while she and dad were gone visiting grandma Lynn.

"like the party you had while me and dad were away" she said I gasped as she smiled widely oh god she's a monster a mind reading monster.

"oh honey I can't read minds" she said seeing my eye's widened she quickly continued " og Nick you've been speaking out loud" she said patting my shoulder I felt a blush creep my cheek's how embarrassing.

"honey why don't you get some sleep we can talk about this later"she said smiling reassuringly.

"sound's good" I said already lying back down.

"sweet dream's baby" she said kissing my head before turning off the lights and leaving before I could think about much of anything my brain was already turning in.

* * *

Miley's POV.

oh for the love of pie someone please kill me" I murmured quietly as I banged my head up against the wall not that they would have heard as they were currently fighting about who like's pickles more oh and if that's there dog who they insist is pregnant even though it's a boy I sighed was sitting through this fight really worth it just to avoid Nick the answer was HELL TO THE NO but I was to much of a coward to man up and face him I looked over to the clock good god 5:30 I have been here for over ten hours well yay for me I closed my eye's thinking about everything that's happened maybe they were right maybe I was just overreacting but- oh I don't know I wished I had Lily the thought slipped out before I could stop it I could feel the tear's come only one slipped out before I heard the shriek's.

"PIM" Lee and Wendle shouted" we'll stop fighting we didn't mean to make you cry" Lee said and Wendle nodded in agreement I sighed.

"No it's not your guy's fault just been a long day is all" I said they both smiled .

"okay" Wendle said right before Lee tackled him I groaned this was never going to end.

my stomache growled as I stood up "hey are you two gremlins hungry?" I asked them as they stopped wrestling.

"yeah" they both answered.

"okay then let's see what you have" I said walking into the kitchen.

"what's this?" I asked eyeing the note on the fridge.

"it look's like a note" Lee said coming up behind me.

"well thank you captain obviouswho's it from?" I asked her.

"probably mommy" she said shrugging.

"and where is mommy?" I asked realizing that we had been alone all day.

"work" they both chimed in "oh" was all I sai\d turning back to read the note.

_'Mary there are leftover's in the fridge I'll be home by 9:00 but that doesn't mean you get to stay up be in bed by 8 love mom,_

"okay" I said "who want's leftover's" I asked them both already opening the fridge "and who's mary?" I shouted.

* * *

Nick's POV:

"Nick,Nick honey it's time to wake up" mom said as she shook me into consciousness.

"I'm up" I murmured sitting up and rubbing my eye's.

"okay it's time for dinner" she said getting up and leaving

* * *

"dinner was good Mr Stewart but can I be excused?" I asked he nodded and I got up, heading for the door.

"um Nick honey where are you going?" mom asked me.

"I was going to take a walk is that okay?" I asked her.

"oh yeah sure but don't be out to late" she called back.

"K" I said grabbing my coat and leaving.

the cold aiur hit me almost immediatly, making my eye's water I sighed happy to at least be in the fresh air I looked over and saw a park I walked in and sat on a swing and not even five minutes later "I'm a barbie girl" was blaring from my phone I glared at nothing as I answered "you are so dead Truscott" I threatened into the phone.

"what you don't like Barbie girl?" she asked me in an amused tone.

"no what ever gave that impression" I asked sarcastically as a noisy car drove by.

"hey where are you?" she asked me.

"at the park by Miles house" I said my mind already drifting to her.

"oh has she called?" she asked me in a hopeful tone.

"not yet Lil's" I said glumly wondering where she could be.

"oh okay" she said sighing "well I'm on my way" she said.

"on your way where?" I asked her.

"to the park I'm tired of sitting in my stuffy house it's giving me cabin fever" she said I rolled my eye's.

"yeah sure we both know you missed me" I said smirking.

"oh yeah I'm practically running to get to you" she said sarcastically.

"oh see I knew it" I said knowing that would set her off.

"I was using sarcasm" she said loudly.

"okay sure whatever you say Lily I believe you" I said talking down to her.

"you -YOU JERK!" she shouted outraged I smiled as she hung up.

" I thought I told you guy's to go to bed" I heard an unmistakable voice I whipped my head around hoping to confirm mt thought's but when I turned around there was no one there I shook my head man now I'm hearing thi9ng's great that's just great as I turned back around I saw Lily walking up to me an annoyed expression on her face I smiled at her and just as I was about to ask her what was wrong she punched me square on the arm.

"jercky mick jerkerson" she said sticking her tongue out at me.

"very mature" I said she just walked past me.

"guy's I'm serious it's getting dark you need to go home" I heard that voice again I turned around again and this time saw a very familiar head of curl's walking down the street across from me with two short people and an extremely overweight dog following her.

"Miley" I heard Lily whisper.

"MILEY" I shouted happily......

* * *

(20 minute's earlier)

Miley's POV:

"okay since I cooked dinner how about you clear the table?" I proposed really just don't like doing dishes.

""okay" they said at the same time okay they both really need to stop with the whole "talking at the same time" thing it's really creepy.

"okay well while you guy's do that I'll go straighten up the house" I said walking out of the kitchen the rest of the house wasn't all that dirty but I did start a load of wash and picked up some of their homework- homework I gasped "did you guy's skip school?" I shouted they both came out with guilty expressions.

"we uh- well maybe" Wendle or Jacob said yeah as if they wern't weird enough Wendle and Lee wern't their real name's Jacob and Mary were.

"and why did you guy's do that?" I asked trying to keep my voice calm.

"well we couldn't have left you alone you might have gotten lonely" Le-Mary said.

"you guy's have to go to school listen as your honoree big sister I am telling you not to skip school again okay?" I said to them.

"okay Pim" they both said I groaned.

"Miley my name is Miley" I said looking over to the clock once again 7:30 oh my gosh everyone must be so worried.

"guy's listen you should go change into your pajamas and get ready for bed okay?" I said they both nodded.

"I've got to get going okay" I said their eye's widened.

"no please don't go were dorry for skipping school and we won't ever do it again honest we won't" they both said thinking I was mad.

"no guy's I'm not mad it's just my dad will be sad if I don't get home okay" I said softly.

"but we'll be sad if you leave us pim?" Jacob said I decided to ignore the pim thing.

"well I'm sorry but you don't have the power to ground me so he win'snut hey I'll give you my number and you can call me anytime you want is that a deal?" I asked.

"deal" they both said smiling.

"okay well I had..... fun today see you later" I said after writing my number down.

"bye pim" they said waving as I left.

* * *

As I was walking down the road I let my thought's start to drift back to Nick what if he really does care about me of course what if this was all a game I bit my lip.

"ow you stepped on me" I heard a whisper.

"shh she'll hear us" I heard another whisper I slowly turned around.

"I thought I told you guy's to go to bed?" I said crossing my arms they both had their eye's closed as if that was going to make them invisable.

"okay really I can still see you and even if I couldn't the fact that pickles look's like he's about to kill over would have given you away"I said.

"shoot" Jacob said.

"well we uh we wanted to make sure you were safe" Mary said looking up at me with wide eye's.

"yeah well as you can see I'm fine" I said thinking back to my thought's before they interrupted hmm maybe I could use their input.

"hey maybe you guy's can help me with something" I said they both looked positively thrilled by this.

"what" they both said.

"what should I do about Nick?" I asked niting my lip again.

"forgive him" Jacob said Mary nodded her agreement.

"yeah don't break both your heart's just beacuse your scared" Mary said My eyebrows shot up.

"scared" I said she nodded "of what, what could I be scared of?" I asked her.

"Nick you think that if you tell him you love him you'll get hurt or maybe your afriad he'll say it back" she said

"and that would mean actually giving yourself a chance to be happy" Jacob said finishing her sentence.

"whoa, whoa, whoa who said anything about being in love?!" I asked looking between them.

"Oh come off it" Mary said.

"yeah don't lie to us or yourself" Jacob said.

"I'm not lying and I'm not scared I just I..... don't want to be hurt" I said admitting it to them ore myself I don't even know anymore.

"well Isn't that what love is jumping head first not knowing if the other will be there to catch you, just going all in even though your terrified because you know it's worth it?" Mary asked me.

"wow very poetic Lee" Jacob said.

"thank you wendle thank you very much" she said smiling.

"but what if he- eer or I- um uh but-....... your right I can't believe how stupid I've been god I.... I have to see Nick I, I want to see Nick" I said anticipation and nervousness overwhelming me.

"Yay" they both cheered "and we'll come along to offer moral support" Jacob said Mary Nodded so hard I thjought her head was going to fall off.

"yeah that was a nice try but no" I said turning to my heel.

"oh come on pim" Mary said.

"guy's I'm serious it's getting dark you need to go home" I said they both sighed defeated.

"okay" Jacob said.

"MILEY" I heard someone shout.

* * *

(present time)

Nick's POV:

She turned to look my way her eye's widening when she saw me I made my way over to her and started talking once I was only a few feet away.

"okay I know your upset but you have to listen to me I never meant to hu-" I was abruptly cut off by a pair of soft lip's my eye's widened she was kissing me Miley was kissing me! as she started to pull away I grabbed onto her waist and pulled her close I closed my eye's we were suddenly interrupted by a howl when we pulled away we were both breathing heavily I turned and saw quite possibly the oddest sight I have ever and will ever see in my life A short girl with goggles on and a boy with bold blue hair leaning over a dog who looked like it's stomache was about to explode.

"pim it's time pickles is going into labor" the girl shouted as Miley walked over to them.

"oh honestly you fed him ice cream meatloaf potatos and dog food this dog is probably having a heart attack" she said.

"oh ugh fine we'll ask someone more understanding of the situation" the girl said turning and walking up to me.

"excuse me kind sir but as you can see our dog pickles has been blessed with a gift from the stork otherwise known as the dog down the street and we are in need of a vet" she said nodding as if making it official.

"So what your saying is she's pregnant?" I asked words could not describe how confused I truly was.

"no he's pregnant" she said smiling through her goggles.

"but guy's cant get pregnant" I said looking at her as if she had three heads.

"not true have you not heard of the pregnant man?" she asked me turning her head sideways.

"oh for goodness sake's he's not pregnant he's just really fat and needed to rest" Miley said throwing her hands up at the now snoring dog.

"false alarm people it was a false alarm" the boy said I looked from him to Miley who was looking at me smiling.

"hey" I said softly.

"hey yourself" she said coming over to me I grabbed her hand pulling her closer to me she giggled.

"you want to know a secret?" she asked shyly.

"sure" I said running my hand's through her hair she pushed herself up to whisper in my ear.

"I love you" she said quietly leaning back to see my reaction I smiled widely pulling her to me and kissing her happily.

"I love you too" after we pulled away her eye's filled with tear's as she hugged me.

"Miley" I heard a small voice speak next to me as we pulled away we turned to see Lily shifting nervously.

"Lily" Miley breathed out there was about 20 seconds of silence before Miley's eye's again filled with tear's as did Lily's.

"hug's?" they both said simultaneously and ran into eachothers open arm's.

"oh I missed you" Miley said.

"I missed you too" Lily said smiling.

"it's been one day" I murmured Lily was hogging Miley.

"yay everybody's happy" I heard the two little one's shout as they jumped up and down yup definitely one of the weirdest day's of my life.

"shut up Nick your just mad cause Miley love's me more than you" Lily said sticking her tonuge out at me Miley laughed and we both smiled I guess I can see how Lily missed her even if it had just been one day that was one to many in my book.

"not true you love me more don't ya Miles?" I asked slipping my finger's into her's as she and Lily pulled apart.

"um I love you both the same?" Miley said Lily and I both rolled out eye's.

"eh hm" someone cleared their throat.

"oh Lily Nick this is Jacob and Mary" Miley said gesturing to the two kid's in front of us I smiled at both of them they nodded to us.

"pleasure to make your acquaintance"the Little one Mary said Miley rolled her eye's and muttered something about "choosing now to be normal".

"oh yes it is" the boy Jacob said his eye's trailing over Lily I bit my lip hard it was all I could do not to laugh when a thought struck me.

"hey who's Pim?" I asked Miley suddenly groaned while Jacob and Mary's broke into huge smile's.

* * *

5 review's for the next one pretty please.

Oh and official word count 4,464

and for future notice if for some reason I don't update for a long while then not having internet will most likely be the reason but anyway hope you like it!


	12. Chapter 12 preview and AN

"Just tell me she's going to be okay" he whispered as tears fell freely from his eyes

""I wish I could but she's taken a turn for the worse and we need to think of her, it might be in your best interests to say your goodbye's" and with that he left leaving him and I alone for the first time in days.

"I-I cant believe this"he said as he broke down crying, I felt tears fill my eyes at I witnessed this entirely private display that I wasn't supposed to see, but then he turned and held out his arm's for me I walked into them knowing what he needed.

"I love you miles" he said muffling his face into my shoulder ,

my eye's widened this could not be happening

" I- uh I love you too" I whispered shakily he needed this I whispered to myself once more and I would have been more freaked out had this not been the first and possibly only time I would ever see Nick cry.

"I love you, thank you for staying" he said again as I felt hot tears fall on my back.

"always, I love you" I said reassuring him that I wasn't going anywhare _I love you_ those words felt so foreign and poisonous in my mouth I just closed my eye's and stayed there holding him.

_he needs this._

__

_sorry it's been so long but I've had some stuff going on and the computer was the least of my worries so yeah..._

_5 reviews until I update thank you._

_oh and should probably tell you this only had 8 chapters left EEE lol_


	13. Lovely little lies

**I do not own anyone of the persons in this story .. so there you have no right to sue me nanner nanner ne ner.**

**

* * *

**

"So you gonna tell me what's wrong?" Lily said, sitting across from me on my bed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" I said indiffrentily she fixed me with a look of bordom .

"Please don't lie to me Miles, even Nick knows somethings up he say's you've been avoiding him... Are you still upset about what we did cause Miles I-"

"No it- it's not like that I just " I was at a loss for words as I tried to explain what I was feeling.

"Miles come one talk to me what's going on?" she asked, worry seeping through her voice.

"It's about Nick"... I said trying to keep my emotions in check, Lilys face darkend.

"What, what did that ass do I swear to god I will kill him gosh he's such a -

"LILY" I said cutting her off again" it's not Nick I just... on friday I- well you know what happened"I said throwing my hands up her eyebrow's crinkled.

"Hmm you went missing, Nick was upset, at the park finding you big dramatic declerations of love..." she said listing them off on her fingers.

"Well yeah but Lils I -... I told Nick I loved him" I said looking back up to her, my voice breaking.

"Yeah I know what's the big deal he said it back?" she said counfusion all over her face..

"Lily I you .. just don't understand ugh nevermind forget I mentioned it." I said getting off the bed trying to blink back the tears that were trying to escape my eye's.

"No Miley whats wrong?" she said coming up to me.

"Lily" I whispered as the tears feel" I... I don't love him"...

* * *

Nick's P.O.V

"But then he looked at me and said... you're Joe right?" Joe said bursting into laughter I rolled my eye's at him.

"How is that funny?" I asked raising one eyebrow to him, he glared at me.

"Well you see he thought I was... you have no sense of humor" he said turning back ahead as we started walking again,I shook my head.

"So how does it feel?" he asked me I looked at him in confusion .

"How does what feel?" I asked him.

"You know, knowing that in less than a month you'll be married" he said I stopped in my tracks how could I have forgotton 24 day's and we'll be walking down the aisle.

"Nick?" Joe said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Err sorry I must've zoned out" I said shaking my head..

"Well " he said

"I don't know like ,"I sighed not really knowing what to say" like I'm getting married, I guess" I said shrugging, Joe looked at me a second later then started walking again "maybe that's why Miles has been so distant she think's I don't want to do this".

"Hey Joe" I said he turned and looked at me as we got to his car " can we make a stop before we get there?" I asked he nodded as Joe was unlocking the car his phone rang

"Hello "he said quietly his eye's widening "wh- which hospital?" he said looking at me

* * *

Mileys P.O.V

"You don't?" she said matter-of-factly ,I shook my head sadly trying to keep more tears from falling.

"Lily huffed squared her shoulders and looked at me " Miley Ray" she said sternly I could feel a lecture coming on.

"I have known you all my life and if I can only say one thing about you it's that you're not a coward now when Joe, and Nick come back you will tell him how you feel... and if he loves you then he will understand do you hear me" she said her tone turning softer with every word I nodded then took a breath, Just as Lily's phone rang.

"Yo you're on line with Lills mcgills" she say's goofily, I roll my eye's at her, but her expression turn's serious.

"which hospital?" she asks quietly I lean forword "we'll be right there" Lily says closing the phone with a soft 'click'.

"What's going on?" I ask she shake's her head.

"No time I'll explain on the way" she say's getting up and grabbing her key's I follwed her out the door.

* * *

Nick's P.O.V

"Heart failure"

"Test's...

"It's not looking good"...

"Theres nothing more we can do... I'm sorry...

I could hear what the doctors were saying but all of it souned like it was in another language, this can't be happening I say to myself for what feel's like the 100th time ut it is and the evidance is lying right in front of my face as if mocking me 'cause lying right in front of me in the hospital be is my mother, the women who gave birth to me , the women who would kiss all my bump's and bruises and believe me living with joe- there were alot of those,

She did-does everything for me and almost in an instant I fall into a memory of being five year's old and having joe tell me santas not real I can remember lying in my bed crying my eyes out until she comes in and gives me a mom hug and tells me joes just mad because he was a bad boy this year and santa wont bring him anything, and then she takes me downstairs and she and I eat all the icecream with not a care in the world ...

And thats when I lose it, I don't know how long I cry for but when I finally calm down Miley's there talking to Joe and when she notices me she fixes me with a nervous smile and tentivly walks over a hugs me,

"Hey" she whispers" breaking the silence.

"Hey" I say although my voice sound's strange even to myself she stares up at me sadly and we both sit down and not talking or touching just sitting there but her being with me was enough.

* * *

Miley's P.O.V (three days later)

"Miley" Lilly say's looking at me with that You-know-what-you-have-to-do look" you can't keep lying to him"

"I know Lils but he's hurting right now and what kind of person would I be if I told him that I don't love him?" I asked her she folded her arms across her chest.

"What kind of person would you be if you kept lying?" she asked me, damn her I'm so smart Lily logic.

"It's just.. I'll talk to him when this has all blown over okay, he... He needs this right now" I say firmly she sighs.

"Fine, but Miles don't put this off for too long.. Some things just can't be fixed" she says walking out, I hear talking in the other room and when I walk in there I see Nick, Joe and their father so I just stay by the door as the doctor starts speaking again.

"Just tell me she's going to be okay" Nick whispers as tears fell freely from his eyes

"I wish I could but she's taken a turn for the worse and we need to think of her, it might be in your best interests to say your goodbyes" and with that he left along with Joe who aslo had tears in his eyes, and now hie and I were alone for the first time in days.

"I-I cant believe this"he said as he broke down crying, I felt tears fill my eyes as I witnessed this entirely private display that I wasn't supposed to see, but then he turned and held out his arm's for me I walked into them knowing what he needed.

"I love you miles" he said muffling his face into my shoulder ,

My eye's widened this could not be happening

" I- uh I love you too" I whispered shakily he needed this I whispered to myself once more and I would have been more freaked out had this not been the first and possibly only time I would ever see Nick cry.

"I love you, thank you for staying" he said again as I felt hot tears fall on my back.

"Always, I love you" I said reassuring him that I wasn't going anywhere I love you, those words felt so foreign and poisonous in my mouth I just closed my eye's and stayed there holding him.

He needs this.

* * *

So... wow heh I've been away for quite some time...

I'm horrible person the worst I'm a-a... A Douche Bag there I said it it's been what 11 months since I've last updated and wow all I've got to say but guy's I really do feel bad that it's taken me this long to update but I'm already working hard on the next chapter 'cause as I've said before now we only have seven more chapters till this is done,

Not sure if I'll write a sequel.. but is I don't then there will be and epilog maybe 10 12 years into the future... no reviw limit I don't deserve them again soo soo sooooooooo sorry, Please forgive me pretty please.


End file.
